


100 Contest - Dirty Desire by HJ Bender

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Situations, M/M, Romance, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Famine/Pollution for the GOL contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Contest - Dirty Desire by HJ Bender

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.  
> 

[100 Contest - Dirty Desire](viewstory.php?sid=142) by HJ Bender

 

  
Summary: A little Famine/Pollution for the GOL contest.  
Categories: [Contests](browse.php?type=categories&catid=10) Characters:  Famine  
Genres:  Romance  
Warnings:  Adult Situations  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 147 Read: 276  
Published: 08 Oct 2005 Updated: 08 Oct 2005

n/a by HJ Bender

  
**Dirty Desire**  
 **Author** : H.J. Bender  
 **Rating:** T+ for adult themes.  
 **Words:** 100 (footnote not included)

 

When Pestilence (known then as simply Bane) retired in 1931 after penicillin's commercial production, the three remaining Horsepersons were skeptical of his replacement: a pale, thin, androgynous young thing who introduced himself as Weiss* in a friendly but poisoned murmur.

Raven Sable didn't like him, but that didn't mean he wasn't attracted to the rainbow glimmer of oily, pallid skin or the noxious liquid that spurted from contaminated loins when he came in Sable's mouth their first time.

Even now, as they lay together after their hundredth tainted union, Sable couldn't deny that he still appreciated a truly dirty boy.

**_Fin_ **

* _Variation of Weis, pronounced 'vice', German for 'white'._

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=142>


End file.
